Chapter Forty-One of Doom
The forty-first chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Thirteen Pierce slowly nodded and said, "You know, you might be right," just as a man entered the store. CHAPTER FORTY-ONE OF DOOM "Impossible," Mike said as he watched Tina go down. "With all due respect, nothing is impossible when you're up against someone who has a reason to keep fighting," Roy said. "The air may have been a good shield, but it was still ordinary matter, capable of being broken if enough force was applied." "Now, stopping Tina was great and all," Rune said. "Now let's take Hugh down so I can use the ring and Roy can get us out of here." The Dagberts and Ataks ran toward Hugh, ready to strike, only to fall to the ground one by one. Mike was running back and forth stopping them. "We have other shields beside the air," he said simply. "You still cannot outrun me." The ones closest to Mike - Akira Noon and Dante Dagbert - struck at him. He dodged every single hit with invisible speed before flicking both of them to the ground. Dante put one hand onto the street and pushed himself up, then helped Akira up as well. Dante dug through his pocket and pulled out a single small sphere. He tossed it at Mike with a shout of "Ékri̱xi̱!" A small explosion hit Mike's face. Mike nodded, impressed. "Nobody's ever managed to actually hit me before. Not bad." Caitlyn hit Hugh with Sfyrí while he was saying that. Hugh fell over. He tried getting up, but Caitlyn stepped on his back with one foot. "Two down, two to go," she said. "And now we can use magic," Rune grinned. "Alright then! Come on out here, Snake!" As though Kalései was trying to make up for not working earlier, it gave a magnificent stream of light before sending Snake in. "Oh, it's you again," Snake said with disdain. "You know I do not appreciate you sending me out for no reason back at Pung Street." "There was a reason," Rune said. "And there's a reason now. We're taking on those two." He pointed at Mike and Alice. "So that's a 'reason,' is it?" Snake said. "What is your reason for summoning me for your fights so often?" "Because you're awesome." "And don't you forget it." Snake jumped onto Mike's shoulders and hissed in his face. Mike fell backwards and Snake slithered back to Rune. "There. Done." "You did, like, nothing," Rune said. "Nothing?" Snake scoffed. "I proved that man's weakness. He doesn't like snakes." At that, Snake vanished back into the ring. "Snake was also a distraction," one of the Ataks noted. She leaned in to whisper to Rune, "Mike didn't even notice one of us escaping." Rune grinned and nodded. "Alright. Now let's finish this up." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 21 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page